fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgito
Georgito is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Entrepreneur Loves: Steak Hates: Lawyers Georgito is a short yet savvy businessman who grew up in the small town of Tacodale. He acquired most of his wealth when he moved to Starlight City. There, he opened Georgito's Palace, which soon became one of the city’s most popular luxury hotel and pachinko parlor. Georgito still loves his hometown of Tacodale, and makes frequent trips back for his favorite steak tacos. Appearance Georgito wears a dark pinstriped suit with a vest underneath. The vest is black with small white buttons and underneath that, there is a green dress shirt and a white tie. He has a silver-rimmed monocle on his left eye, and has sleek brown hair. He wears green dress pants and green shoes with black laces. During St. Paddy's Day, he wears a green jacket and a green top hat with a golden band around it. His dress shirt and pants are now golden. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Shell *Steak *Peppers *Onion *Black Beans *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cherry *Creameo Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *Bacon *American Cheese *Fried Onion/Onion Ring *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Wasabi Boneless Wings *9 Teriyaki Strips *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mayo *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Fried Egg *Well-Done Patty *Bacon *American Cheese *Fried Egg *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day): *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings **3 Mint Bars *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Coin **Mint Bar **Chocolate Coin Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Cloveroni (Penne in other holidays) *Zesty Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Italian Seasoning *Lucky Dust (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Fried Calamari *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Key Lime Syrup *Mint Shavings *Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller **Cinnamon Sugar **Lucky Sevens (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Regular Ring with Mint Cream (None in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Mint Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other Holidays) **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Shamrock (Roll in other Holidays) with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Caramel Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Wasabi Boneless Wings *9 Teriyaki Hog Wings *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese (bottom) *8 Green Peppers *6 Philly Steak (bottom) *Regular bake *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Barmbrack Bread (Sourdough Bread in other holidays) with Swiss Cheese *Corned Beef Hash (No other toppings in other holidays) *Corned Beef *Sauerkraut *(Corned Beef in other holidays) *Mustard *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Awesome Sauce **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: *Green Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Creameo Bits *Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day): *Liner C *Green Emerald Cake Cupcake 1: *Green Frosting *Pistachio Drizzle *Mint Shavings *Mint Bar Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Creameo Bits *Mint Bar Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: *Green Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Creameo Bits *Cherry Holiday Order: (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner A *Green Emerald Cake Cupcake 1: *Green Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Mint Shavings *3 Mint Bars Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Irish Creme Drizzle *Creameo Bits *2 Chocolate Coins (left, right) *Mint Bar (middle) Papa's Bakeria * Chocolate Crust * Keylime Filling * Keylime Filling * Keylime Filling * Keylime Filling * Chocolate Meringue * Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Crust * Chocomint Custard * Chocomint Custard * Chocomint Custard * Chocomint Custard * Chocolate Meringue * Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Shell with Steak *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Onions *Black Beans *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell with Corned Beef Barbacoa *Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Peppers *Onions *Black Beans *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Octopus *Snow Peas *Fried Calamari **Tobiko **Yuzu Kosho *Chai Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (Halloween): *Nori with Brown Rice *Octopus *Snow Peas *Uni **Ikura **Yuzu Kosho *Witch's Brew Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Unlockable toppings along with him *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with Steak. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Mint Bar. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Pistachio Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Shamrock Cutter. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Corned Beef Hash. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Green Emerald Cake. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Cilantro Lime Soda Shell. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Octopus. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 12 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 12 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 56 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 36 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 30 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 56 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 39 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! He is playable in this game. Along with Yippy, he can be unlocked after defeating Sarge in Sarge's Lair. His skill is Crawling (due to his size, and again like Yippy), and his weapon is a money bag, which is a melee weapon. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this oufit: Trivia *His avatar is loosely based on of one of Tony's friends. December 27, 2012: "George was always persistent about me making him a customer. Not only a customer but a wealthy customer." *He appears in the St. Paddy's Day promo picture along with Allan. The outfit he uses here is also avaliable in Papa Louie 2. *He will also arrive with a similar outfit in Cupcakeria during St. Paddy's Day. The only changes are that his pants and inside shirt are gold. *In Hot Doggeria, he is the only customer to order a medium Root Beer. *He is the only character who was absent in Pancakeria and not appear in the BRACKETS poster in the said game. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, there is a badge called 'Fancy' in which you have to serve Georgito, while wearing the Green Top Hat and the Monacle. *He carries a golden horseshoe during St. Paddy's Day in Papa's Donuteria. *He, Quinn, and Johnny are the only customers to order 9 of something in Wingeria. *Georgito's Style C in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is his St. Paddy's Day outfit. Order Tickets Rich.png|Geogito's Taco Mia! order georgito f.jpg|Georgito's Freezeria order Geogito Burgeira HD.png|Geogito's Burgeria HD order Geogitao wingeria.png|Geogito's Wingeria order Georgito's Hot Doggeria order.png|Georgito's Hot Doggeria order Geogito Burgeria To Go.png|Georgito's Burgeria To Go! order georgito cupcake (h).png|Georgito's Cupcakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Geogitao cupcakeria.png|Geogito's Cupcakeria regular order Gerogito FHD.png|Georgito's Freezeria HD order GS.png|Georgito's Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Georgitao pasta.png|Georgito's Pastaria regular order Geogito Freeze.png|Geogito's Freezeria To Go! order Georgito again st.png|Georgito's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Georgito fix.png|Goergito's Donuteria regular order Georgito WHD.png|Georgito's Wingeria HD order Georgito Pizza.png|Georgito's Pizzeria To Go! order Georgito's Cheeseria order.png|Georgito's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Screen Shot 2017-01-13 at 11.45.11 AM.png|Georgito's Cheeseria order Georgito Paddy CTG.png|Geogito's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day georgitocupcakeriatogo.jpg|Georgito's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Georgito - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Georgito's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Georgitao Cupcakeria HD.png|Georgito's Cupcakeria HD regular order Georgito Bakeria Paddy.png|Georgito's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Georgito's Order (Bakeria).png|Georgito's Bakeria regular order georgitotmhs.png|Georgito's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day georgitotmh.png|Georgito's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Georgito (Holiday).png|Georgito's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Georgito (Regular).png|Georgito's Sushiria regular order Gallery Stpats.jpg|Allan and Georgito in the St. Patrick's day picture Georgito_game_appearance.png|Georgito in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Notice how his skin is darker. Georgito.jpg|Georgito thumbs up! Th Georgito.png|Georgito waiting in line in Papa's Taco Mia! Georgito.png|Georgito happy! GLITCH: His mouth is over his monocle Georgito.PNG|Georgito's St. Paddy's Day outfit! When Burgers Attack! - Georgito.jpg|When Burgers Attack! Perfect Cupcakes for Georgito.png|Perfect! (Pastaria) Georgito Before Star Customer during St. Paddy's Day.png|Not Star Customer! (Pastaria) Georgito as a Star Customer during St. Paddy's Day.png|Star Customer! Georgito in Papa's Pastaria.png|Pasta for Georgito! Okay Pasta - Georgito.png|Okay pasta, I guess. Perfect Pasta for Georgito.png|Finally! Perfect! Georgito with a St. Paddy's Day Flag.png|It's St. Paddy's Day! 4 points from Georgito.jpg|Angry Georgito in Wingeria georgito and horseshoe.png|Don't hold your horseshoe upside down! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-39-25-512.jpg|HELP! I'M STUCK! Georgito & SF HD.jpg|The wings are perfect! Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.37.png|The Donuteria is OPEN! Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png|Georgito is the only one waving Georgito Taco Mia Perfect.png|Georgito loves his perfect taco! Georgito new.png|Georgito as a new customer in Pizzeria To Go! Georgito Freezeria Perfect.png|Georgito enjoys his perfect gold-star sundae! Georgito's perfect taco.png|Georgito's perfect taco! Papa's Cupcakeria To Go - Georgito Perfect 1.png Georgito - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria Georgito_-_Perfecto_Bakeria.png|Perfect in Bakeria TM Debuts.png Georgito Non-H Unlock.png|Georgito, Cleaned-up and Unlocked without Style H Fan Art Georgito 2.png|Fan art of Georgito when he appears on the Customer Chart. Georgito full body.png|Artwork of Georgito's full body. art002b_Gigabionic.jpg|By GigzaPizza georgitochibi.jpg|chibi georgito by liselottelove Georgito.jpg|Georgito chibi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:G Characters